Interviews with the Sohmas!
by warriorprincess27
Summary: What prompted you to try for the role? What do you think of the chemistry between characters? How do you relate to your character?
1. Chapter 1

**(hums a song) "Cause that's the cordial, that I like best…" Yeah, anyways. Lol. This is another idea from tasparan-dog: To interview with Sohma Family members individually! Well, I don't know if this is what you had in mind, but, lol, I printed it in this form anyways. WOOT!**

**What do you like best about your character?**

Shigure: He's, impulsive… flirty… seductive… (winks and licks his lips)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatori: Well, I don't know on that one… I'd have to get back to you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uo: She knows how to look after herself and is protective of her friends

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: _Well_, let me just say this: If I met him in the real world, I'd think he was one sexy Sohma… meow!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo: What a stupid question! This is stupid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure: Sexy… oh how sexy… _very _cheeky and mischievous…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisa: Nothing. She's too quiet. And _very _clingy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru: Well, she's nice, and kind… a little bit on the dumb side though…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: I think that _would _cement my decision for a gay marriage. I mean, I'd fight laws to be with this guy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana: Her electrical signals are intriguing. They hold an element of mystery.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure: His character reminds me of that arousing song "It's getting hot in here… so take off all your clothes…" (shudders)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito: I don't know _how _I got dragged into this stupid interview.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: Well, I think he's quite oblivious to his fans…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Oh wow, this _is _an interesting conversation isn't it? You make me long for something I can't have…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure: But no, seriously? He has a kind heart and an open mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo: Wait a minute… am I the only one being interviewed? Is this some stupid stunt set up by Ratboy?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura: Ha ha! First word that comes to mind is: Obsessive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure: (snorts) Ha ha! No, my character's more the feisty type than anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: If I created children with myself, the world would be a perfect place. Not a cloud in the sky… beautiful designer clothing…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito: The clock is ticking away my precious time. Haven't you got anywhere else to be?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru: The cow? What he's like… hmm… well, he's definitely got the 'I don't care what nobody thinks of me' thing going… yeah!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure: Beautiful. He holds dear to his heart the quality things in life… yes, like girls…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro: That he gets to work alongside Kisa and loves her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: There would be a lot of mini-me's running around happily. Tee hee… so cute.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momiji: He's fun! Happy! So upbeat!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Wedded bliss, you just can't get that anymore can you?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure: Oh! Ha ha, whoops! I was describing myself…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What prompted you to try for the role?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Akito: Argh! Ask my manager, I don't know _what _possessed her

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru: Uhh… maybe it was the fact that she seemed like such a sweet girl to be?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: I actually tried the part of Shigure first up, but they dubbed me too gay for it and gave me this part.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatori: He was a doctor, it intrigued me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: It was quite spontaneous actually. I was alone and the producer came up to me and asked me to audition.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo: D'you think I _wanted _to be the freak? I _hate _cats.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana: Our electric signals connected. We were on the same wavelength.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Pity, but it was so much fun being flamboyant. Maybe my children – you know, the ones I'm planning on having with myself – will be able to star as the 'next generation.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure: What? Oh. His likeness to me of course!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uo: Well, I was literally dragged into it by a friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momiji: He's so much fun! And always happy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uo: She was disgustingly cheerful that day when I got the part. I wanted to gag.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: I wonder if I have a twin somewhere in the world?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro: I dunno... I just did. Is that answer enough for you? Or would you like me to go into details? Like, would you rather me say 'oh, cause the character appealed to me as a person'. Cause it didn't. Serious. Next question. I don't wanna be sitting here all day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisa: I was born in the year of the tiger, and I can do the 'innocent' thing. It ws no big deal really. Go audition 'yep, you've got the part.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura: Well, I had a crush on Kyo. So I obviously wanted to be the obsessive one. He got quite scared when I went overboard in the auditions. I actually smashed their camera! (starry eyes) But that was the first time I hugged him…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru: He was the last role left. He was a cow. How do you think I felt getting dumped with _that _role?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: (getting excited) Or even a triplet! I wonder what their star signs would be… would we be compatible?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do you think there was much chemistry between characters?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo: Hell no! Unless you mean Miss Honda? Yeah, maybe a bit…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: Yes, definitely between Miss Honda and I. Behind the scenes we've been dating for quite some time…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure: Well, if you count between me and every high school girl! It got raunchy behind the scenes. Those girls are _so _high on hormones…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Oh yes, I suppose… I mean, Shigure and I had a past – in the anime – but he was too interested in the high school girls to really notice me elsewhere…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uo: Chemistry? Yeah right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito: There was no choice! The boys either had to love me, or die.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momiji: Miss Tohru's very pretty! She's got pretty long hair. I want to play with it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisa: (blushes) Can you ask another question? Please? I don't want to answer this one...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru: Err… my character would hit on just about everyone, but no, no chemistry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru: Ooh, he he… that's a little bit private…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura: Yes! Between my character and Kyo! He's going to be my husband...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro: Chemistry? Like, how? That's just a stupid question. You idiots. As if the characters would tell you who they liked... well, yeah there's Kisa. But that's beside the point.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatori: Well there was a history between my character and… never mind, it's old news. He had to erase her memory anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana: No. Unless you count the matching wavelengths between... actually, no.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure: And young girls are so innocent….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If there was one thing in the world you think your character would want, what would it be?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura: Kyo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru: Oh, uhh… world peace? And no more conflict between anybody.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatori: He would want to go back to the past and live his happiest days again with Kana…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure: High school girls! Definitely high school girls! Or a world of topless girls… he wouldn't know what to pick!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru: I don't know! D'you expect me to know his deepest secrets? Sheesh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: To have compatible twins to reproduce with… what? My character? Oh… okay then… to have Shigure in his pants.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisa: To have Hiro like Miss Tohru as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uo: My character? Ugh, she'd just want Tohru to be safe, that's all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro: To get rid of 'big sissy'. (scowls) I hate her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momiji: He'd want his mother to know him…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito: I'm not even going to answer that. It's a waste of time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana: She cares for Tohru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo: Uhhh... to be accepted? No, to... to kill the rat! Geez this is stupid.Is this finished yet?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: To... uhh... have... to kill the cat and have Tohru to himself...

**If you've got any more ideas for questions (I mean, this was only four) email me or review me and I'll do another interview. Thanks!**


	2. Rin and Kureno!

HOLY BAJEEBAS! Two reviewers (THANKS Starskysea and SakuraRibbons!) reminded me kindly that I forgot to add Rin and Kureno in the interviews! (shock horror, blushes, hides) So that's the whole point of this interview… what to ask… what to ask… hmmity… Here we go!

**How did you come by the role of your character?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rin: …

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno: Wait a moment; I'll be with you in a second. I think we're being spied upon…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: Is that all this is? An interview on my character?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno: Who? Oh, never mind. I don't think we _are _being spied on, but you never know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: Greeeat. You feed me some cock and bull story about an important meeting, and you drag me in for an _interview_? Can't you people get the hint?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno: Okay now, what was the question again? Sorry, I'm a little distracted today.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: I wasn't available for the first interview for a _reason_. I'm seriously considering walking out of here right now. It's all so stupid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno: Oh! My character? How did I come by the role? What sort of a question is that? Do you expect me to say 'oh, well, I almost walked right past it but something stopped me…' that makes absolutely no sense at all!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: (sighs heavily) But, _fine_! If it doesn't take more than five minutes I'll listen to you, I'm not guaranteeing any answers though.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno: If you rephrase it, however, I was notified of the part via phone and was told to come and audition… sorry, just a sec, my mobile's vibrating…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: So let's hurry this up. What was the question again? Oh… pfft… it was a complete mistake. I regret the day I walked into that audition room. _And _the day they called me back to say 'hey, you've got the part'. Ugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno: Okay, let's hurry this up. I've got to be out of here in fifteen minutes. Next question.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What intrigues you about your character?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kureno: Nothing really, nothing at all. He's just a complete idiot with _no _personality at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: Didn't I just say…? Oh, never mind, you're too thick to get my gist anyways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno: Although he's very good looking – credit to me, he's quite a boring part to play.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: 'My character intrigues me because she can take care of herself and doesn't care what anybody thinks of her'. Is that what you want me to say?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno: Oh geez, I'll be right back; I _have _to take this call. It's Akito… obsessive bitch…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: Cause I'm not going to take this seriously, you do realise this, right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno: Back, hopefully… she never leaves me alone. Stupid cow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: Next question, I'm thoroughly sick of this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**How does your character stand in relation to others?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rin: I wasn't born yesterday. I _know _this is going to the press. Do you _think _I'm going to confer with you about my character's – and my - relationships?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno: Well, he actually has to pretend to like Akito. (scowls) That's hell, I can tell you that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: Okay, let me be blunt: She hates _everyone_. Blunt enough for you?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno: Hopefully the director plans to kill her off soon. I can certainly help out if they need a hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: Take note: You're wasting my time; I haven't got time to waste. Anything else?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Do you enjoy playing the part of your character?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rin: Whaddaya think?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno: Not particularly, no, he's so emotionally attached to that thing they call a 'God' that it's physically draining.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: One day you people will get the hint. Until then, I feel sorry for you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno: The only thing we have in common is that we both want her dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: Ha! What a laugh. I'm sorry, I take that back. I really can't sympathise, it wasn't a part of my make up when I was created.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno: This has to be nearly it, right? Anything else?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think your character would want most in the world if they could have it?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rin: To rid the world of reporters and the press.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno: To be the brains behind a mass assassination upon the main Sohma household and its 'God'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: I advise that you're out of my sight before I count to three.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno: I'll make sure Akito dies a very painful death.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: Ahh, stuff it. 3!


End file.
